And When I Fall
by July Falconeri
Summary: Sam has had his angel Dean since he was five years old. Now his little angel is all grown up and has a mate of his own. They all live a simple domestic life together and they love every second of it, until a pandemic that only effects angels runs rampant threw out the United States. Can Dean and Cas hold onto their relationship, and more importantly, each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: And When I Fall..._  
_Author: July Falconeri - (www . going-down-with-these-ships . tumblr . com)_  
_Beta: Val - (www . dragonvalchemy . tumblr . com)_  
_Rating: NC-17_  
_Warnings: Wing!Kink, M/M sex, Hurt!Dean and Lucifer, Mpreg, Sick!Michael, Dean, and Gabe, and Underage sex_  
_Spoilers: None_  
_Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel; Sam/Gabriel; Lucifer/Balthazar_  
_Word Count: 1,701_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's characters and made no profit from this work._

_A/N: Hi guys. This was going to be my Dean/Cas Big Bang, but I wasn't going to be able to finish it in time, so I decided what the hell and thought I'd post the first few chapters I have done, and then finish it on my own time._  
_So, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_(For the Tumblr URLs listed for me and my beta, just remove the parentheses and delete the space on each side of the dots.)_

* * *

Dean woke up to the soft sound of chirping. He slowly turned over to see Castiel looking down at him, wide awake, little chirping noises falling from his lips.

"What is it, Cas?"

Cas smiled and nuzzled his head into Dean's neck, then lifted his leg and slid it in between Dean's.

"Oh, you just wanted to have your filthy way with me, huh?"

Cas let out an enthusiastic chirp and tried to mount Dean's lap. Dean grabbed Cas' hips and gently pushed him back onto the thin cotton bed Sam had bought them. Dean lay across Cas and adjusted his weight so he wouldn't crush him. Dean ran a gentle hand down Castiel's extremely pregnant stomach. He and Cas had gone to the doctors a few weeks ago to find out Cas was carrying six little angels. Angel babies were much smaller than human babies, so at least Cas didn't look like he was going to pop anytime soon. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back, fingers instantly searching for feathers. Dean pressed himself harder into Cas, naked skin sliding together. Dean ground his hips down into Cas', looking for some relief to the ever growing hardness of his erection. Cas let out a low cooing sound, the general noise he made when he was enjoying something.

"Okay, you two. Put it away," Sam said nonchalantly, as if his angels weren't having sex in the corner of the living room. Dean nor Cas made a move to get up. Sam had walked in on them having sex more times than they could count. Honestly, it was bad placement on Sam's part, considering the living room was the first room you walked into from the upstairs bedrooms. It was just something Sam kind of ignored now. Angels were like rabbits, they wanted to fuck all the time. He should know; he was married to one.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sam called from the kitchen. Castiel let out a loud chirp.

"Cas wants toast and honey," Dean translated for Cas. Cas still hadn't learned to speak English. He understood some words (breakfast, lunch, dinner, food, and Dean's name), but Dean still had to translate for him a lot, and just because he understood words, that didn't mean you could get him to say them. He still liked talking in the Angelic language of Enochian (which mostly sounded like chirps and peeps on Earth.)

"What do you want Dean?"

"Uh," Dean said, looking down at his erection. "I'll make myself something in a little while."

"Got it."

Cas made a soft purring sound and pushed his hips up into Dean's. Dean quickly grabbed his hips and pushed him back down on the bad.

"Not now, Cas," Dean said. He kept Cas' hips pressed down for a few minutes until they had both lost their arousal. He quickly rolled off Cas and slipped some underwear on before throwing some clothes to Cas.

"_I promise we'll have fun later," _Dean muttered in Enochian. Cas chirped and licked Dean's cheek in appreciation.

Dean smiled . He and Cas pulled on the rest of their clothes before moving into the kitchen. Sam was just setting a plate of toast down for Castiel. (Four pieces and he would still be hungry afterwards.) Castiel tucked into the food as if he hadn't ate in his whole life. Dean just kind of rested his head on the table, admiring Cas.

Cas had the most beautiful blue eyes, like pools of melted sapphire. His hair was black like midnight, messed up on top and bangs swiped to the side, uneven from sleep and sex. His skin was pale and unflawed, cheeks tinted slightly red. He had his head tilted slightly to the side as he always did when he looked at Dean. The best part was his swollen stomach, holding their beautiful children. Dean really couldn't have been happier.

"Cas! Get off the bed; you're getting feathers everywhere!" Gabriel said, poking his brother with his foot. Cas had curled up at the foot of Sam and Gabriel's bed after breakfast because it was much more comfortable than the small, flat fleece bed he and Dean had. Gabriel and Sam had recently fallen on tough times and money was getting tighter and tighter, what with Gabriel losing his nursing job at the hospital. They were having trouble paying for the things Castiel needed, all the doctors bills and whatnot.

Dean tried his best to at least help with some of the bills, but angels weren't widely employed, so he was only doing odd jobs here and there. Sam had had to drop all four of their health insurance plans to pay for the rent on the house, so they wouldn't be able to take Castiel to the hospital when he was ready to give birth, and had instead opted for a much cheaper home birth. And what with the new children coming into the family, they had no idea how they were going to stay afloat.

Of course, Castiel didn't understand any of this, but he picked up on the stress in the house and it affected him. And needless to say, he was getting sick of it. He made a growling noise, Enochian for leave me the fuck alone. He wasn't feeling well and the stress from everyone else was making his stomach hurt.

"Dean!" Gabe yelled.

"What?"

"Get the fuck in here and take your brother outside."

"You're taking him outside?"

"No, _YOU'RE_ taking him outside!"

"You said you're taking _YOUR_ brother outside!"

"If you two yell one more time I'm going to come kick you both! Dean, take Cas outside!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

Dean appeared in the bedroom. "Why do you want me to take him outside?"

"Because he's molting and getting feathers everywhere and he's getting all hormonal because of it," Gabriel nudged him with his toe again. Cas growled, long and low. "See? He's already crabby."

"Damn." Dean said. He should have known Cas was going to start molting. He was acting overly sexual this morning, and it was unlike his usual mating behavior. Molting always made Cas moody and horny. Dean really wasn't prepared for that right now.

"_Come on, Cas. Let's go outside."_ Dean muttered in Enochian.

"Dean!" Sam said as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him play with the rabbits."

Cas perked up at the word rabbits. He loved playing with the baby bunnies that had made their home at the edge of the fence. Unfortunately, the last time Cas had played with them, the mother had come home and wasn't expected Cas to be there. Cas had ended up with two bites on his hand, one on his cheek, and one on his nose before Dean had managed to pull the startled rabbit away. A trip to the emergency room, seventeen stitches, and a set of rabies shots later and you'd think the angel would have learned his lesson.

"No rabbits!" Sam scolded. "We do not want a repeat of last time!"  
Dean pulled open the door and Cas immediately made a b-line for the fence. Dean quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. Cas, being the stubborn angel he was, refused to move any further and plopped down in the grass. Cas' way of saying "Screw you, if I can't play with the rabbits, I'm not going to do anything else."

Sometimes it was hard for Dean to remember how young Cas was. He was only about twenty four, which is considered about twelve in angel years, because they aged mentally and physically about two times slower on Earth.

"Fine, be that way," Dean said sitting down next to him. It was only about five minutes later that Cas began squirming and itching at his wings.

_"You want me to fix them?"_ Dean asked. Cas hesitated for a second before nodding. Dean positioned himself to sit behind Cas and took his left wing in his hand. He slowly stripped away all the loose feathers and straightened all the lopsided ones. He went about this slowly and gently, not wanted to pull any of his feathers. Cas began to purr halfway through the left wing and was a big puddle of goo by the time Dean was done with the right. Dean pushed the pile of black feathers aside before kissing his neck.

_"Better?" _

Cas turned around and rubbed his head against Dean's neck. Dean smiled.

_"I'll take that as a yes. How about a sand bath?" _

Cas nodded enthusiastically, quickly doing a weird half jumping, half skipping thing over to the sandbox. Dean laughed and pushed the lid off the sand box. They used to have brown sand in the box but it got too matted in their wings, and with three angels in the house, needless to say Sam had gone nuts trying to clean all of it. Now they used the white play sand because it was easier to shake off and harder to see if you dragged it into the house.

Cas crouched down in the sand, legs and arms tucked into his body. He inspected the sand for a bit before flipping over and rubbing his wings in it. He rolled a bit from side to side, making sure to sweep his wings up and down through the sand. Cas flipped over just as suddenly as he did before, crouched in the same position. He flared his wings out as wide as they would go and shook them out hard, removing the sand. He went through the same process about four times before shaking out his wings for the final time, satisfied they were clean. Cas climbed out of the box, now a mess with black feathers. Dean in turn climbed into the box but flipped and rubbed his wings threw the sand only twice. Dean laid down and rested his chin on the edge of the sandbox.

Cas laid down in the grass and rested his head against Dean's.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you want updates on this story you can follow my Tumblr listed in the above Author's note._

_Reveiws are better than Grumpy angels! :)_

_Lots of Love_  
_~July Falconeri_


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta: (www . dragonvalchemy . tumblr . com)  
__Warnings: non-graphic birthing  
__Word Count:2,060  
__Spoilers: None  
__  
A/N: Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay. Most of you don't know, but I have very debilitating type of OCD. It makes me very tired, very often, inability to concentrate well, and just other things that make writing hard sometimes. Once again, I'm so sorry, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner. _

* * *

The rent was due tomorrow and everyone was stressing. Castiel was trying to cheer Sam up, rubbing his head against his knee.

"Not now, Cas," Sam said, gently batting him away and going back to balancing the check book. Cas, not to be defeated, trotted into the living room where Dean and Gabe were looking over pawning some things. He hopped up on the couch and set his head in Dean's lap.

Dean nuzzled his head against Cas' hair before going back to his work. Cas, unsatisfied, lifted his head and nuzzled it under Dean's chin.

_"Later, baby,"_ Dean said. Cas made a low purring noise.

_"Now…" _

"_How about you go take a nap, and we'll play afterwards,"_ Dean said, smiling and kissing the top of his head. Cas kissed Dean's jaw. He hopped off the couch and took his bed in between his teeth and dragged it into the library to lie down.

* * *

Castiel woke up a few hours later to a dull cramping sensation below his stomach, and his back and hips felt achy. The cramping in his abdomen started to get worse over the course of the next minute. Cas curled in on himself, the stomach cramps painful like nothing he had ever felt. His breath came slower and shakier; it felt hard to get the air out.

The babies were coming; Cas knew it almost immediately. Tears came to his eyes as the pain increased for a few more seconds. Cas was unused to pain, never having really experienced it before, and he was scared and alone, and unable to call for anyone when he could hardly breathe through the pain. As soon as the wave of pain subsided he got up and walked slowly into the living room, not wanting to invoke more pain.

Dean and Gabe were looking at the T.V, enraptured in some program.

"Dean!" Cas cried out suddenly. Both Gabe and Dean looked up suddenly at him. Cas never spoke the few words he knew in English unless it was important.

Dean was immediately off the couch. _"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"_

He made a few chirping sounds. _"The babies, I'm in labor."_

* * *

Dean adjusted the bed a bit to make Cas more comfortable. Dean had his wings splayed wide around Castiel and himself to give them a little privacy from Sam and Gabriel sitting two feet away. Dean gently put a hand on each of Castiel's inner thighs and spread them apart.

Cas was sweating and whimpering in pain, his face twisted in agony.

"_It's okay Cas. Only one little baby left, and then you're done." _

"He doing okay, Dean? Need some help?" Gabe asked.

"No, I think we're good."

Cas nodded, gritting his teeth. He bore down, and gave a hard push.

_"Keep pushin' Cas, you're almost there." _

Cas drew in a heavy breath and let his head fall back against the bed.

"How's he doing Dean?" Sam asked, peaking around Dean's wings.

"Great. Heads out, just one or two more pushes, and then we're done. How are the others?"

"They're perfect. They're already sitting up, chirpin' away."

Dean smiled. Angel babies were smaller than human babies. They were about the size of a newborn teacup puppy; they could fit two of them in the palm of their hands. Angels didn't cry at birth like human babies did either. They were usually very alert and wide awake, sometimes they chirped. Most of them could sit up on their hands and knees a few minutes after birth. And Dean and Cas' babies were exceptionally noisy, they had been chirping ever since the first baby came out.

_"Alright, Cassie, last push,"_ Dean said quietly. Cas pushed with all the energy he had left. Dean gently took the baby's head in his hands and helped guide him out the rest out the way. He grabbed the last baby blanket and wrapped it around the little one; he was easily the smallest of them all. He placed the sixth baby on Castiel's chest. It was the first one he had held so far. Dean placed a comforter over Cas' bare legs, then lowered his wings.

Cas was exhausted, barely keeping his eyes open, but he was the happiest Dean had ever seen him. He held the little angel tight to his chest, little blue eyes looking back into the blues of Cas' eyes. Cas smiled and the angel let out a small chirping noise. The little angel was unlike the others, not attempting to sit up; he was just content lying on Cas' chest. Cas gave a small chirp back. He looked over to the other little angels, already cleaned by Gabriel and crawling around each other on the small mat they had set up. Castiel reached out towards them and Gabriel slowly scooted the mat over to Cas so he could look over his other babies.

Sam came over to Cas and dabbed at his sweat drenched face with a cold cloth.

"How you feeling Cas?" Sam asked.

A few short coos to Cas from Dean, a few short chirps from Cas.

"He's ready for a nap," Dean said.

Sam smiled. "You deserve it. You did amazing Cas." Cas nuzzled his head against Sam's wrist.

Dean lay on the other side of the mat and watched the babies. They crawled all over each other, little wings and feathers still damp from Gabriel cleaning them. Their little wings were no bigger than his pointer finger. They were all beautiful, and they were theirs. Cas took the baby he was holding and set him down with his brothers and sister.

It was apparent very early that despite his small size, the little one was a menace. As soon as Cas set him down he reached out with his little hand and pulled on his sister's wing.

The girl started crying her little heart out and Dean immediately split them up, giving the girl to Cas and Dean holding little grumpy.

_"Okay, well, it looks like you two got it under control for now, so we'll give you guys a little time alone,"_ Gabriel said in Enochian. He and Sam picked up the dirtied towels and things before leaving Dean and Cas to spend some time with their babies. It didn't take Cas long to calm the baby down before he put her back with the rest of them. Dean kept Grumpy separated from the rest of the babies while he helped Cas change into a pair of sweat pants and a loose hoodie. They then proceeded to have a conversation in Enochian.

_"Have you thought about names Cas?" _

Cas nodded. He reached out to pet the tawny wings of the angel with blue-green eyes and soft blond hair.

_"Michael?"_ Cas asked. Dean nodded immediately.

_"It fits him." _

_"How about this beautiful girl right here?" _Dean asked. The little girl had a tuft of bright red hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

_"What do you think?" _Cas asked.

_"I've always liked Anniel. And we'll call her Anna for short." _

They named the sandy blond baby with blue eyes, Balthazar. The one with black hair, soft yellow eyes, and black wings to match, Crowley. Cas liked his eye color, it was something new. They had trouble coming up with a name for the fifth baby, an active little boy with brown eyes and hair, and wings to match. In the end they decide on Samuel Gabe Winchester Jr. Dean was shocked by the color of his babies' wings. They were colors he'd never seen before on any angel. Anna had blood red wings to match her hair. Balthazar had baby blue wings, and they were by far Dean's favorite.

Then it was time to name the little trouble maker. His hair was a dirty blond and he had big blue eyes like Cas. His wings were another weird color, black that flared out to red at the tips of his middle wings and full blown blood red and the end of his wings.

_"What about this one?" _Dean asked quietly, holding the mostly sleeping baby.

_"Lucifer," _Cas said almost immediately.

Dean gave Cas a weird look. _"Uhm…Cas?"_

_"He's not like the other's Dean. I have a feeling he'll live into the name_," Cas said, looking at Lucifer and getting tired himself, letting his eyes drop.

_"Okay, if you say so,"_ Dean said quietly.

That's when Balthazar started crying. Dean looked over at the clock. It had been about two hours since the first baby was born.

_"I think they're hungry,"_ Dean said quietly. Cas shifted so he was lying on his side. He pulled up his hoodie to reveal his six teats. All the little angels crawled forward immediately, latching on to a teat and beginning to feed. Lucifer tried to feed but all the teats on the lower half of Cas' body were occupied and Lucifer couldn't reach the top ones. Dean gently pulled the crying angel away. The other angels fed for about fifteen minutes before they started to pull away and fall asleep on their mat.

Lucifer was sobbing heavily now. Dean handed him to Cas who laid on his back and put Lucifer to the top nipple on his chest. Lucifer sucked hard on the nipple, almost biting Cas. He mellowed out after a minute or two and slowly began to fall asleep while feeding, and Cas fell asleep with him.

* * *

Dean had been in an out for the past half an hour. He slowly opened his eyes from a restless sleep. He saw Cas fast asleep with Lucifer on his chest. All the babies had fallen asleep as well. Dean gently moved Lucifer from Cas' chest to the mat with his siblings. Dean eyed the box of diapers by the library desk. Carefully without waking them, he diapered them one by one, and then surrounded the mat with a big blanket.

Dean threw a blanket over Cas and them climbed in beside him. Cas stirred a bit and rolled into Dean's arms before they both fell into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Their days were in a strict schedule after that. Cas would wake up at seven to feed the babies (Lucifer being fed on his own), then they would be awake for a good four hours (one or two feedings in between that time), crawling around and flapping their little wings. Lucifer would usually sit a good ways away from his brothers and sisters and refused to crawl or acknowledge his wings were even a thing. Every once in a while he would play with Balthazar, the only one he seemed inhostile to. Then they would take a nap for an hour or two. Another feeding. More play time, and then sleep time, various feeding times throughout the night. And of course, multiple diaper and cloth changes.

Lucifer was a lot like Cas. They knew he could crawl or play with his wings, but he chose not to. He liked being fed by himself, even though they knew if he tried hard enough, he could feed with the others. And he just didn't like anyone but Cas, Dean, and sometimes Balthy. All the others got along well together, carefully grabbing at each other's wings in a sign of friendliness.

Lucifer wanted none of that. He was a menace. When they tried to put him in with the others he would pull feathers, hit, bit, scratch, yell. So they stopped trying all together and just let him stay by himself and do his own thing. Which usually consisted of flying under a pillow and staying there 'til everything was quiet again.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reveiws are better than laboring angels! _

_Lot os love_  
_~July Falconeri_


End file.
